Por ambos
by OlivierCash
Summary: Tras la pelea contra Khan, Spock espera a que su capitán despierte. Kirk/Spock


**La serie de Star Trek le pertenece a Gene Roddenberry y este fic esta ambientado en las películas de J.J. Abrams.**

* * *

Pasaba tanto tiempo en ese triste y frío lugar, que si hubiera sido un humano, se habría sentido agobiado y triste. Pero como él no era un humano, podía controlar a la perfección sus emociones para que la larga espera no le afectara psicológicamente.

Aun así, sentía algo extraño dentro de él. De por si su reacción no había sido lo que se consideraba normal para él, en cuanto había visto a esa persona morir ante sus ojos. En ese preciso instante en el que lo había comprendido, en el que había comprendido la relación que tenía. En ese momento había tenido una reacción nada habitual en él y se había sentido invadido por una tristeza infinita. Que fue sustituida por una ira que en contadísimas ocasiones había sentido.

Sin duda, ese humano era especial para él, tenía una habilidad increíble para hacerle tener reacciones sentimentales. Era una pena que lo único que había sentido eran los que podían considerarse como sentimientos negativos.

Hasta Uhura se había dado cuenta de eso. Mas lo había llevado de una extraña manera que Spock no comprendía y que había finalizado con la ruptura de su relación amorosa, pero no con su relación de amistad. Spock seguía sin comprender del todo el porqué de esa ruptura. Aunque lo que no podía negar, era que esa ruptura apenás le había afectado.

No era que no hubiera sentido nada de pena, a su manera, por la ruptura de esa relación. Sino que no le había afectado tanto como se habría imaginado que lo haría. Si hubiera podido sentir vergüenza como los humanos, la habría sentido cuando se dio cuenta de que le había afectado más ciertos sucesos protagonizados por su capitán, que el que su propia novia le pidiera romper.

Uhura le había dicho que se había dado cuenta de que eran más amigos que otra cosa. Y le matizó que parecía que él estaba en esa misma situación. Spock no supo a que se refería en ese momento. Mas, mientras pasaban los días fue analizando su comportamiento hacía su capitán y lo hizo con mucho detenimiento.

Estuvo días y días analizando, mientras lo veía inconsciente y esperaba a que despertara. Si hubiera sido humano, habría manifestado que le apenaba ver a alguien como su capitán tan tranquilo, puesto que era totalmente lo contrarío a como tendía a ser.

Llegó el día en el que su capitán por fin despertó. Spock se sintió extrañamente alegre de poder verlo despierto. Bones le puso al día y le hizo una que otra prueba. Él permaneció callado, sin decir ni pio, en una postura totalmente recta. Esperando pacientemente a que todo se tranquilizara.

Las horas pasaron y todo se quedó tranquilo por fin. Kirk seguía despierto, pero se le veía bastante inquieto, era un culo de mal asiento, por lo que estaba bastante inquieto.

— Le recomiendo que se mantenga tranquilo, todavía esta muy débil— recomendó Spock con su tono de robot habitual.

— Llevo mucho tiempo tumbado Spock, ahora me apetece moverme un poco— dijo Kirk, seguía en sus trece.

— El noventa y nueve por cierto del tiempo en el que ha estado tumbado, se encontraba inconsciente— matizó Spock.

Kirk suspiró con resignación, sabía que el único ser en ser igual o más cabezón que el mismo, era Spock.

— Mejor para mí, así podré disfrutar ahora que estoy despierto.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, fue un silencio extraño. Había llegado por el final de una conversación y porque no sabían bien que decirse, pero era agradable.

— Jim, si sintiera emociones al igual que los humanos, en estos momentos estaría realmente contento y alegre.

Su capitán le miró con una radiante sonrisa. Esa frase se la guardaría eternamente en su mente, era realmente perfecta, por lo que le había dicho y porque le había llamado "Jim" sin tener que habérselo recordado.

— En ese caso, yo estaré contento y alegre por ambos.

Fue ese el momento, en el que Spock acabó su análisis y se dio cuenta de que si no había encontrado la respuesta a sus preguntas. Era porque no era una respuesta lógica, sino que era algo tan ilógico como que sentía algo más que amistad hacía su capitán.


End file.
